The New Heroes
by my.obsession.is.my.life
Summary: Raynbow Colures, Melody Sunn, Sherry Whine, Azalea (unkown), are four friends that learn something shocking they;are not normal teenagers after a severe freak-out from one of them, resulting in another to almost die, they go to a strange camp lead there by their slightly crippled friend,Shasta Cedar.( mostly ocs but old characters make an apperance) really funny I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Fights Break Out and I do a Few Magic Tricks**

**Raynbow's POV**

Most people would think that a day starting out just hanging with your best friends can't go wrong, right? But that's exactly what happened. My name is Raynbow Colures, and I'm usually a pretty cool chick but when one of your friends gets mad and starts making grape vines crush your best friend, well, you tend to freak out.

The day starts out at Roosevelt Boarding School, a boarding school that could seriously use some more colors. It was Sunday so we were just hanging out at our favorite juice bar on campus. By "we" I mean me (of course), my best friend Melody Sunn, and our friends, Sherry Whine, Shasta Cedar, and Azalea (no last name).

Now Melody likes pushing people to their limits, don't ask me why, she's just like that. I am one of the only people she can't bother, but, I guess after you have known someone for six years, you get used to them. So, anyways, we were sitting at "our table" , just chatting as usual, when i pull out a tube of my most recent obsession (going on for three years now) rainbow sprinkles.

I had just popped the top off when Melody sees it. Even with her shades on, I know her eyes are sparkling mischievously. She takes out one of her ear buds, and snatches the tube right out of my hand.

She smiles, flashing her perfect white teeth, as she says "Thanks, Rayn, you brought my favorite kind today."

She chugs the whole tube, then hands me the now empty container. I laugh and take it, but across the table, Azalea starts a lecture about how it is rude it is to take someone else's things.

Then Sherry says "Gosh, Melody stop messing with peoples food!' slightly angry with a tinge of something else.

I tried saying it was fine, that I have three more in my purse because, knowing Melody, Sherry's comment is just going to make her do something worse. I was too late. The waitress came with the drinks, she sat them down, and I swear her eyes were completely green. She winked at Shasta as she turned to walk back into the kitchen. As I went to open my mouth to speak, a moment later, I glanced at Melody whose sunglasses were now off and I could see she already had something planned.

She completely ignores her orange juice and goes straight for Sherry's grape juice. I watch, horrified, as she takes a big swig out of the glass. She sets it down and stares defiantly at Sherry.

I glance at the other girl, who seems to have purple flames in her eyes. Shasta makes a weird sound, almost like a sheep, and tries to say something but never gets it out. Sherry slams her hands against the table and shouts "That was _**mine**__" _in a voice that was barely human_ "__**Nobody**_takes my grape juice." She stood up. It looked like there was a bunch of tiny snakes spouting from her fingers, but then they grew leaves and I realized that they were vines.

They shot out faster than any of us could react, and wrapped tightly around Melody. At first, Melody tried ripping them off, but more just grew in their place. I jumped up and tried helping her, but it was no use.

I looked at Shasta and Azalea for help, and saw Shasta pulling out something that looked suspiciously like musical pipes. Azalea looked shocked, like she wasn't sure what to do, until, finally she ran to where Melody and me were standing.

She touched a vine and immediately, they started to recede. I'm not sure what she was doing, but it worked; melody was free. Azalea stooped to the ground, and I think she said something like" Fighting with plants is wrong, but sometimes it's needed. As she finished speaking, a tree sprouted behind Sherry, growing taller and wider by the second. Its branches twisted and bent as they wrapped themselves around her, forming a powerful restraint against a very angry Sherry.

I would like to say I took everything calmly, and helped diffuse the situation, but in reality, (as I said earlier) I freaked the heck out.

I looked at Melody, but she was more concerned with her broken ear buds and cracked sunglasses, and not the fact that she could have died one second ago...classic Melody. I looked around frantically, trying to find someone who could explain, but nobody else seemed affected by what had just happened as if people could control plants every day.

I sit down on the ground, hard, (seriously huge bruise on my butt from that) and put my head in my hands, when I hear Melody say "Whoa, Rayn, you're totally green. You gonna be ok?"

I look up, sighing, and say "Yeah, I'm fine, just really dizzy, and I feel like maybe those sprinkles I just ate are planning on making reappearance."

She looks at me closer saying "No no, Rayn, I mean your whole body is green, not that you look sick." She reaches into her little purse (which of course is orange) and pulls out a hand-held mirror.

"Here, look, you look like you're related to the wicked witch of the west." She handed me the mirror saying " Dude, say 'I'll get you my pretties and your little dog too' just once for me."

I ignore her because I'm too shocked by what I see to reply. Melody was right. I studied my reflection with dread. I was completely green, hair and everything. The mirror slipped from my hands and I can feel my body shaking uncontrollably.

I look around widely trying to come up with a reasonable explanation but finding nothing. My breathing becomes painful, and I start to feel even dizzier than before. I barely take notice of Azalea and Shasta trying to calm Sherry down. Melody looks at me startled.

"Raynbow" she says "I think you need to calm down. You're turning purple...With yellow polka-dots."

I think I might have passed out, for when I opened my eyes a moment later; everyone was standing around me, even Sherry. I might have believed it was all just my wild imagination, if it weren't for the fact that there was still a giant tree by our table.

"Oh, thank god. I thought you were dead for a minute there." Melody's voice cut through the haze. I looked around still scared I was losing my mind, at each of my friends' faces. I then demanded to know what the heck was going on. I figured someone would start laughing and say gottcha (that someone being Melody) but it didn't happen. Instead all I got was them looking towards Shasta as if looking for guidance, even Sherry, who never even liked the kid. "Are you going to tell her, like you told us?" Azalea said in a calm and reasonable voice.

**Authors note: im not going to pester you guys into reviewing, but please forgive the little mistakes you see. This is my first fanfiction on this site so I have no idea how it will turn out. I hope you guys like! Me and my little sis worked very hard on this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just so you guys know, it's gonna be hard for me to update often because of school and work, but I will try my best. There will be no certain day that I will post; I'll do it whenever I have a chapter ready. Thanks for Reading _ **

**Oh and disclaimer: I don't own, this world all comes from the wonderful mind of Rick Riordan. I only own the plot and the OCs.**

**A Short Trip Into Crazy Land**

Still Raynbow's POV

Shasta looked worried; he kept glancing around nervously like he expected something bad to happen. He took a deep breath, finally meeting my eyes. "Sooooo, Raynbow, you ever wonder who your mom is?" He asked in a nervous voice.

I stared at him blankly. "Uh…Yeah constantly. But what does that have to do with people growing plants out of nothing or me turning green like a freaking mood ring?!" I said, still kinda shocked.

Azalea looked like she wanted to protest about something I said, probably the whole sentence, knowing her, but Shasta shot her a look that said now is not the time. Melody patted my hand saying in a surprisingly gentle voice. "It has _everything _to do with that. Don't you find it a little weird how each of us knows only one parent…. She trailed off, looking at Azalea. "No, sorry. Has at least one parent we have never met? She corrected herself.

I stare at her, not comprehending. "No, I just thought having crappy parents was a common thing in America today."

Shasta looked like he was going to have a heart attack. He looked up at the sky, then glanced around again. I heard a howl, faintly, as if from a distance.

The sound seemed to have terrified Shasta. "Uh, I think we should go." He said. "It's not safe to talk right now, especially since three of you already know. " He shook his head, saying something about monsters and not having much time.

"Luckily the camp is only about 15 minutes away, and this satyr….. Erm... I mean boy just so happens to have a car….. Unfortunately I can't drive, so … Melody? How do you feel about driving?" HE said, while I thought _did he say satyr? That's odd, _but unfortunately I had something that I am absolutely terrified of. Melody and driving in the same sentence was enough to scare anyone.

Melody gave a smile that could have put the sun out of business, and I felt like I was going to sick again. But decided it was best not to say anything on that topic, besides I had a lot more I needed to say. "Whoa, hang on what camp are you talking about? And, did you say monsters? And WHAT in the WORLD is GOING ON! I took a deep breath, stopping my rant, as I looked at each one of my friends' faces. Every one of them was clearly shocked, and it was obvious that they were just as freaked out. Even Mel, who was never scared of anything, though she hid it better than the others.

"Okay, fine, let's go to this camp… but I better get a whole bucket of sprinkles for my cooperation. " I held my hand out.

"You want sprinkles now? We don't have any! It was Sherry who spoke this time. I looked at her closely, no purple flames, so I guess that's good… But God she is annoying sometimes. " Noooo," I said; "I want help up, I'm still a little dizzy.

Walking out to the parking lot, I knew immediately which one was Shasta's and I felt myself smiling. it was a smart car. He is _really _into preserving the environment, and I'm with him on that.

I could practically feel Melody's disappointment that it wasn't some awesome, fast car like she hoped. Then Sherry said "Oh, Come on, are we really going to drive in that! It's not even purple! We are going to be laughed at!

I rolled my eyes. "It's better for the environment, but we do have a problem, it only seats four people. There are five of us.

Melody's eyes lit up. "I have an idea"

As it turns out Melody's brilliant idea was to shove Sherry into the trunk while the rest of us sat in the seats. I guess Melody was having her revenge on Sherry for her sunglasses and ear buds. Who knew she was such an evil mastermind? Oh, right I did, being her best friend and all.

Melody was still complaining about her ear buds, but after a while, she fell silent. Then she said," You know, this will all make sense when we get there. Shasta only gave us the basics, but I gotta say it makes sense to me. He told us once we get there, it would be only a matter of time before we know who our parents are. Think about it, Rayn! Ill finally Know who my dad is, and you, your mom ".

As she talked her eyes shined. I know she has always wondered about her father, but her mom only told her that he was a great man, and that someday she would understand. My own father said my mom has a colorful personality. I don't know what he meant, and he never elaborated. Whenever I asked him why she didn't stay, he would always tell me she wasn't allowed to, as though something made her go away.

I pondered this for a while, the only sound being Shasta giving directions, and a still grumbling Sherry in the back.

Eventually, I saw hill, Half-Blood Hill, as Shasta called it. There was a single pine tree on it, with something glittering on the we got closer, I saw something huge wrapped around its trunk that shocked me.

**And that my friend is the end of chapter 2. Not really my best and I know there are a lot of errors but I was typing this during photography class and I was trying to hurry. And no I clearly wasn't doing what I was supposed to, but at least I was doing something important (to me) but I doubt my teacher would agree. Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: He y guys sorry for the the only reason im posting now is becuz im really depressed and this makes me a little happier. My bassett hound ran off last night and we still cant find him. yea.. happy new year to me..this will be a 2 PART CHAPTER THE NEXT ON WILL BE UP TOMARROW. anyways on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER:AS YOU ALREADY KNOW I DONT OWN ANY THING BESIDES THE PLOT AND THE OCS.**

**CHAPTER 3: CAMP HALF-BLOOD?**

RAYNBOWS POV

"Is that... uh... Is that a dragon?" I ask Shasta in a small voice.

."Huh? Oh...yeah. thats Peleus. He guards the fleece." ( as if that explains everything. Insert annoyed eyeroll here). Shasta then turns to Melody, saying " Stop here, we have to walk the rest of the way."

Melody looks at him incredously, probably wondering if our friend has gone insane and if he needs professional help. "What?! We're just gonna leave the car here?! It coulld be stolen or something, like worse!"

"No , of course not. Just get out of the car already." He told her.

I was still a little stunned about the whole dragon thing, but then i remember the howl from earlier. Needless to say i got out, quickly.

Once Melody got out she went to open the trunk,pausing before doing so, giving me her trademark smirk. This should be fun. She opened it, and Sherry came spilling out .

"Next time I vote Melody gets the trunk. " she says dusting herself off.

Actually seeing as Melody here is the only one who can legally drive, at least untill i turn 15 in a few months, shes the only one who cant be put in the trunk." i say to her, hoping she wont get mad again .

Sherry shoots me a glare, but remains quiet for a change. Shasta then yells something like " Ifound it"

we all turn towards him as he presses a button on the side of the car. The smart car immeadiatly starts to fold in on itself, shrinking to the size of a Rubics Cube.

He picked it up and slipped it in his bag. We stared open-mouthed at what he did,and he shifted uncomfortably as a result.

"Well," he said "C'mon, we got to get going. It may seem like we are safe, but that can quickly change. We need to go to that house." He said the last part pointing towards a blue four story building that was in the distance.

Melody shrugged and started walking towards it. Azeala started protesting as we followed her. "But... How did do that? Normal cars dont just fold into a metal cube! What was that?"She demanded. She kept pestering Shasta , until finnally he said; "The new head of Hephaestus cabin developed it !" he was clearly annoyed and i didnt want to make it worse,but hey, I was curious

" Hephaestus? " I ask, "Like the Greek god of the forge? You have a cabin named after him?"

Shasta looks uncomfortable as he tries to explain. " No, um , well yes it is named after him but its ... because its his ...uh ... children' s cabin.

I stop dead in my tracks. "His children?" I look at my friends who had stopped as well. " I mean, your joking, right? A gods kids? Here?"I was about to say more when a group of people came out of the house,now only a few yards away.

Shasta cleared his throatabd said " Actually all the campers here aee kids of the gods. You guys included.

I stare at him,nor fully understanding." So ,wait, you'ee saying your parents are gods too?"

"What.? No...My parents..." he paused looking down at himself abd said " Oh yeah... I forgot...

I stared ,open-mouth( been doig that alot lately,huh) as he started taking off his feet, but... they wernt feet. when he was done,he had hooves where his feet should have been.

Aaand thats when it got even weirder. He took off his pants, and he didnt have normal legs. He had some type of animals legs( like a donkey or maybe a goat).

I look at my friends,and this time they were just as shocked as me.

" Im a satyr." he says proudly.

"Oh," I say. "Well then..."

"Always knew he was weird. Always smelled off to me" I heared Sherry mutter.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**an : ok so heres part 2 of chapter 3. sorry i was just to lazy to finish. my hand was hurting really bad. but whayever**

**disclaimer: not mine not mine not mine**

**chapter 3 part 2: CAMP HALF-BLOOD?**

RAYNBOWS POV

Every one ignored Sherry mostly because the group of people had finally reached us,but also because its just best to ignore her due to the risks of fighting.

I hear someone behind me say" Four demigods at one school? How come they are all in one piece? " The speaker, a girl and a big one at that, seemed almost dissappointed that we arrived intact. By the looks of her I'd say say she knew how to fight,and enjoyed doing it too. ( note to self do not get on big scary girls bad side. SHE. WILL . CRUSH. is all.)

I clear my throat and ask (nervously) " Demigods?"

It was Melody who answered me this time. " Yeah Rayn. Demigods. Thats the term they use for us. Half human, half god"

A girl steps forward. She had blonde hair and strikingly grey eyes. She spoke matter of factly." Exactly, every one you will meet here will be a demigod, ,satyr or nymph. Of course then you have Chiron and Mr D, but they are the special cases.

She studied us ,as if trying to calculate... something. "Hmm... Im surprised, been here for almost seven minutes and none of you have been claimed yet.

It was as if she had spoken some magic word,because almost as soon as the words had left her mouth,something happened.

A golden orb appeared above Melody's head. In the center was what i thought to be a was music playing from ... Rock .. . The coolest thing about it though was that Mel seemed to be glowing.

Everyone stared at her and Melody said" I know Im super amazingly sexy hot but why is every one staring at me?"

the same girl who came forward earlier sai" Youve been claimed."

Nelody lokks confused as she says" Ok... but what exactly does that mean?"

A guy with black hair and sea green eyes answered her." It means ,your Olympian parent has acknowledged that you're his kid. Your dad is Apollo thesun god"

As well as the god of music, prophecy and archery and healing." The girl with grey eyes added.

Beside me Sherry snorted "Melody Sunn,daughter of the sun and music god,who wouldve guessed?"

I looked Melodu deffinately looked looked like the daughter of the sun,with her golden hair orange tanktop and ripped up yellow skinny jeans(not to mention her dark tan). And music? Melody loved music. She had even gotten a very detailed tattoo of a musc note on her shoulder a few months ago( with her moms permission ' of course')

Melody looked thoughtful before saying" wow thats accurate. My mom always did say he did an important job."

The guy who spike earlier called out to another kid in the crowd."Hey ,Will, can you take Melody and help get her settled in Apollo?."

A guy,who must have been will came to the front saying" Sure Percy.. um ... Hey Melody . My name is will Solace. Im in charge of Apollo cabin."

Melody looked him over., flashing one one her dazzleing smiles and said "Cool,I guess that means you aee mt brother then." She paused then said " Hey,do you know where I can get some new earbuds. You see,there was a mishap and someone ( at this point she shoots a glare at Sherry) broke mine . And cracked my sunglasses."

They walked off, Melody still talking about her earbuds.

Percy told the rest of the crowd they could go back to their regular activites, but asked for a few to girl with tje grey eyes,whom he called Annabeth,two girls ,Hazle and Piper and three guys. Leo Jason and Frank.

"So ,"Azalea started . " When are the rest of us going to get claimed?"

Percy started to say something,but stoped as a green flash came out of nowhere. Azalea,whose long blonde hair was was striaght down her back, had been braided with live vines, blooming with flowers. She also had a wreath of azalea flowers around her head. Her usual green dress now bushels of wheat and flowers. a vine wrapped around her waist ,making a pretty sweet belt with a single flower in the middle.

" Well,." Annabeth said. " You have just been claimed by Demeter,goddess of agriculture.

"uh." Pecy said looking around "Jason,could you go get Katie for me?"

"Yeah ,sure no problem" Jason replied before running off.

Azalea looked kinda shocked "You mean, i got siblings? Brothers and sisters? I have a family?"She looked close to tears,and i felt bad for her. Sometimes i forgot she never knew either of her parents.

I hug her saying " of course! And i bet they can do some pretty cool things with plants too. Like thay tree you grew."

I heard Sherry mutter something about branches in her hair,but i ignored her.

Percy looks uncomfortable as he says" umm... are you ok?" When Annabeth elbows him saing something about seaweed brains?

I released her as Jason comes jogging back witha girl.

**An ok guys im gonna have to end it here . ill post the next xhapter soon but its 2oo and i have work tomarrow . theres still alot i got to write for raynbow,but then its sherry the psychos turn yay nite too all**


	5. Chapter 4

**An: ok here's chapter four its really long so enjoy! Oh and we found our dog so I'm just full of happiness.**

**Disclaimer; I only own the plot, if I owned it all, I would rule the world... and I don't... so on with the story**

**chapter 4 : Lots of Colures **

RAYNBOWS POV

The girl looked a couple of years older than Azalea, but the were a few similarities between the two. She had the same expression on her face Azalea sometimes got when she is about to give you a lecture on why its bad to set you teacher's chair on fire, or something (long story, involved a lot of laughter between Melody and I, and 3 months of detention, but it was WORTH it)

The expression faded as she got closer. She looked at Percy saying " So this is our new cabin mate?" Percy nodded in response and she held out her hand to Azalea." Hey I'm Katie Gardner, and you are?"

Azalea took her hand in hers. "Azalea," she started "Um. I don't have a last name, so just Azalea.'

Katie looked curious, but didn't press the matter, instead she says: "Oh, well I am the Demeter head counselor. I'll help you get settled in and everything if you'll just follow me."

They walked off going in the same direction as Melody had. After they had left, Annabeth turned to the others saying "Sorry guys we'll have to talk later. Go join your cabins. Frank, Hazle? You guys can stay with us, we're going to give these guys a tour of the camp. If you want to tag a long that's fine." Everyone nodded and went off in different directions.

The camp was pretty impressive. There was pegasi (pegususes? whatever not important) in the stables in all kinds of different colors, an awesome climbing wall (is that real lava flowing down it? Who cares!), a forge and armory. They showed us a canoe lake(where Percy showed off his powers, by getting us all wet, including Annabeth, who I'm thinking is his girlfriend)

He explained to us that he was the son of Poseidon, which made him super powerful.(Annabeth pointed out that it also made his head full of kelp) Annabeth told us she is the daughter of Athena, which made her automatically way better at math (and pretty much every thing that includes smarts),I guess.

They then explained how the camp sold strawberries to pay for some of the expenses of the camp , as well as a cover story. They even introduced us to the dragon that guards the place. They told us this crazy story about a pine tree and how the got the real Golden Fleece(I think they might have expanded the truth little bit. No way did all that really happen. Peleus guards it so the camps defenses won't fail.

The tour took only a little longer after that. We eventually made it back to the house (which they called the big house). When we got there t we found Shasta talking to another goat-donkey-boy-thing (uh, I really don't remember what he called the. something with an sa? oh well). They stopped talking as we approached. the other... (guy) introduced himself as Grover Underwood,. Sherry and I told him our names and he and Shasta left to go discuss...something (goat/boy business I suspect)

Percy and Annabeth led us into the (really) Big House. There the explained the basics about half bloods (ADHD and Dyslexia and why we are wired that way) I gotta say it makes more sense than what my teachers and doctors always told me. They also explained about the mist and how some mortals can see through it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Annabeth says " You guys will be claimed by the time the campfire starts." Percy added that dinner will start in an hour.

As they continue to talk, my skin starts tingling, and then I am suddenly engulfed in a shimmering light. The colors were magnificent, the most colors I have ever seen. When the light fades, I hear Sherry gasp beside me. I look down at my clothes , they were the same. A multi-colored tank-top, rainbow colored bell bottom pants, with my rainbow tutu(skirt-thingy) over. Plus I still had on my flip-flops on.

I look at Sherry saying "What? What's wrong?"

She dug through her purse, and handed me a mirror (seriously, what is up with my friends handing me these things today?) It took me a minute to understand, but then I noticed my hair. Usually black with strips of multiple colors (blue, red, green, and purple), now seemed like it couldn't make-up it's mind. The strips kept changing color, some I never even imagined before. Different shades of orange pink, yellow purple, blue. it was weird, but what was even weirder was my eyes. They were flickering, changing from one color to the next. at one point one eye was always a different color than the other one.

I look down again, this time noticing that my clothes _were _changing colors too, I just didn't notice before. I calmly set the mirror down, and turned to Percy and Annabeth. "So," I start, "Who does this make my mom?

Percy glances at Annabeth, with look that said he thought something was funny. "Well , it would seem, Raynbow Colures, that your mom is Iris, goddess of the rainbow." He says this last part, almost laughing(until, Annabeth elbowed him)

I glance down at my clothes again, taking in all the colors. then I thought of the rainbow sprinkles I still had in my purse." Huh, well that makes sense. I do like all things rainbow-y. And I do have a small obsession with eating rainbow sprinkles."

Percy glanced at Frank and Hazle, before saying " We met her once on a quest. She threw an all-natural cupcake simulation at a army of monsters, earning respect points in my book. She is _really_ into organic things, even has a store somewhere in San Francisco."

I thought about that for a second before responding. "Hmm.. Organic food is good, but nothing comes close to rainbow sprinkles. Really, sprinkles are, like the perfect food."

Everyone laughed at that, and I smile.

"So.. Uh.. where do I go, now?" I say, uncertainly.

Annabeth answered me this time. "Oh, Percy can take you to your cabin, and Butch will take it from there."

Percy stood saying "uh... yeah. Just come with me, I think you're going to like Iris cabin.."

I take one last look at Sherry, who looked kinda bummed out she hasn't been claimed yet before following Percy out.

**An : ok kiddies hope you liked it. imma stop it there, because my hands or cramping up. Just a little bit more for Raynbow but feel free to give feed back, but don't feel obligated, its not required though. You should feel special, two updates in one day :0 PEACE LOVE AND RAINBOWS!**


	6. CHapter 5 RAINBOWS EVERY WHERE

Paste your do

**AN; hey guys, I have another update for you… YAY for TA-ing for the library and not having anything to do… I'm kinda mad at my sister (****nephilimlover1223****) because she stole my idea for a story and completely ruined what I had in mind for it… and she completely abandoned me and this story, so I am officially doing this on my own. (Not that she helped with it much before) Anyways, just thought you guys should know. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything PJO related only the plot and the OCs… which you already knew… **

**CHAPTER 5**

**RAYNBOWS POV**

We walk side-by-side in silence for a while, until my urge to say something became unbearable.

"Sooo, Iris… She isn't as important as, say Apollo or Demeter, is she?"

Percy shakes his head and says "No, I wouldn't say that she is not important. All the gods and goddesses have very important jobs; they just don't get as much recognition as the others. There have been a few times when sending an Iris message saved not only myself, but my friends as well." He pauses as if thinking about something.

"I have met many gods and goddesses since I first came here." He says, continuing, "And I've learned that though most of the gods are unbelievably annoying, (thunder rumbles) sending demigods on quests just to get themselves out of trouble… Well, they are important to our society. _Every_ one of them, not just the ones who have a throne on Olympus.. And not to mention, if they had disappeared back when the Greek and Roman eras faded, ,well, we wouldn't have been born, now would we?

"Now, getting back to the point, just because Iris is a minor goddess doesn't mean she isn't as important as any of the 12 gods/goddesses on Olympus." He stopped and then says quietly. "It took a lot of death and betrayal for them to realize it, and I hope they don't ever forget it."

I was going to ask what he had meant, be he had moved on, pointing things out that we hadn't talked about on the tour. When we came in sight of the cabins, I saw they were rectangular formation, and each one was completely different from the other.

Percy pointed and named each of the cabins, but I stopped listening when I spied Melody standing in front of a solid gold cabin that gleamed so bright in the sun that it was hard to look at. She was holding a bow… with an arrow notched. She let go when she saw me, the arrow almost impaling that Will kid.

She yelled sorry as she ran over to me. "Wow Rayn, what's going on with your hair… and your eyes…. and your clothes… It looks cool!" she says peering at my eyes in a way that makes me laugh.

I grin, and say "I got claimed. My mom is pretty obvious, if you think about it."

"Well…" she demands "Who is it?"

"Iris, The Rainbow goddess, of course!"

She smacked he hand against her forehead. "Wow, is that why you changed colors earlier today! That makes perfect sense. Oh… God...err... I mean gods, that is soo cool!" she exclaims (way too loudly for my liking, I might add).

"Well, not as cool as who your dad is, but I guess it's still pretty cool." I say back, "I'll see you later, Mel; I gotta meet my cabin-mates.

She said a quick bye (again way too loud) and ran back over to her cabin. I turn towards Percy, who was staring off in the distance, with a kind of damaged look to him, but then snapped out of it and told me to come on (in a hoarse voice…)

He led me to a cabin that was freaking AMAZING. It looks like if you reached your hand out to touch it, it would go right through, like a real rainbow, but solid. It shimmered in the light, sparkling. It wasn't like the rainbows you learned to draw in kindergarten, with one color under another. It was made so whatever way you looked at it; you would see dozens of different colors in one spot.

I don't know how to explain it any better than that,(and honestly this discretion doesn't do it any justice) other than saying…. IT'S QUITE POSSIBLY THE COOLEST FREAKING THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!

"Umm… Raynbow?" Percy said gesturing towards the door (the rainbow door that is).

I force myself out of my complete awed state and follow Percy inside. We were met by a big dude with a shaved head (who would have looked scary if wasn't for the rainbow tattoo on his bicep) I thought to myself: _Maybe he feels he has to try harder to be manly, being the son of the rainbow_.

Percy cleared his throat (sounding a little better than he did earlier) and says "hey Butch, this is Raynbow Colures, um… She's your guys' new cabin mate. Raynbow, this is Butch, head of Iris cabin... Um… he will fill you in on your schedule here, dinner will be served in about 20 minutes; Just enough time for you to get your bunk assignment and be filled in on the rules. He said bye and left after that.

Butch studied me critically, then grinned, saying "Raynbow, huh? So your dad decided to go with the more obvious name then. What does he do for a living?"

"Uh…Mostly he paints… but my dad is really into the whole "spirituality" thing and I guess that affects the majority of the things he does. He really stands out in a crowd, you know, always in bright clothes and protesting something… So…anyways where am I sleeping?" I say looking around the colorful room.

_Wow... This is what Roosevelt Boarding School should look like._ I thought to myself, smiling.

Butch led me through the cabin, passing about 15 other campers, who all waved and smiled at me. He showed me a bed, then points out a piece of paper hanging on the wall. "That's the schedule, capture the flag is tomorrow, dinner is the same time every night. Campfire is too; Apollo usually leads the sing-along. Rules are posted next to the schedule… We got about 15 minutes left until dinner, so we should get going. If you have any questions, just talk to me.

He called to the others, and we filed out. As we walked, Butch explained to me that everyone has to sit with their cabin during meal, and I immediately thought of Melody. I always sat with Melody, and I didn't know what crazy stunt she would try without me (I hate being left out of her plans, because then I might be the target of her mischief)

"But… Melody's in Apollo… She's my best friend… We always sit together!"

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, that's just how the rules are here."

I spot Annabeth and Percy sitting together (alone, I might add except for a big guy who had some kind of bird on his shoulder) "But what about them… They aren't siblings so why are they sitting together."

"Percy and Annabeth don't follow rules very well. And besides the two of them have been through so much together… Nobody wants to be the one to separate them again… Mostly because it might not end well for them."

"What do you mean? What's going to happen to them? I don't think they would break-up, they seem to close for that…"

"Percy and Annabeth don't have the best luck, especially Percy. He keeps getting dragged into horrible situations… it's not really fair, but he seems to be the only one who can do the impossible, and if Annabeth with him, he won't get killed while he's doing it... But the lives of demigods are almost always tragic, especially for the great heroes, and Percy may just be the greatest there is…Nobody would dare try to split them… not after what they just went through."

"Oh… ok…"

He pointed to a fire burning in the middle of the pavilion, "That's for burnt offerings for the gods. Just a portion of your meal is thrown in there to show respect to your godly parent." He seemed eager to change the subject, but he didn't mention the young girl who was poking at the fire. She looked about nine years old

"Uh… Who is that?"

An**; wow longest chapter yet! WOO…. Thanks for reading and if you have any pointers feel free to tell me… Next chapter will be hella short, and sherry will finally be claimed… Then It will be in her pov….SOOOOO GOOD BYE FOR NOW MY LOVES…. I'm off of work for the next few days so u may be getting a lot more in the next few days :)**


	7. Chapter 52

**an : because i love u guys i am finally gonna finish Raynbows pov (for now). i have decided that i wont be doing so many chapters for the others.. honestly i dodnt think it would take this long to do hers. on paper,hers was only the first 2 chapters. i didnt realize it was so long. so ill probablyhave a different pov every one or two chapters... **

**chapter 5.2**

**WE MEET THE WINE DUDE**

**Raynbows pov **

Butch looked where i pointed. "Oh... thats Lady Hestia, goddess of the hearth."

"But why is she all alone, just sitting there? Why is nobody with her? "

"well because shes a goddess." He replies ,but as he spoke,a kid approached her. He had dark hair,and her wore almost all black. A skeleton ring glinted on his finger.

"Well it looks like that kid talks to her."

Butch sighed. "Thats just Nico, he's a son of Hades. you know,the king of the underworld. He does alot of weird things,but most people dont talk to her."

I look at him, then back at the young-looking goddess. "That seems kinda rude, to just ignore her like that. I would want someone to talk to me, even if i was a goddess. "

I started to walk towards them, but only got a few feet before ilI heard my name being called. Melody came up beside me,asking what I was doing.

I grab her arm,saying " Com'mon , Mel. We're gonna talk to a goddess."

As we appeaoch, both Nico and the Lady Hestia look up at us. Hestia had a a warm smile on her face, and where her eyes should have been, were gentle flames..

I bowed slightly. saying " Lady Hestia" and Melody followed suite. I glance, at Nico, getting a weird vibe from him... Something was nagging at the back of my head,trying ro tell me something..

I ignored the feeling abd looked back at Hestia, whose smile had brightened.

" Raynbow Colures, and Melody Sunn... What a rare treat,some many demigods talking with me. What has brought you over here, children?"

" Well,Lady, I thought it was odd that everyone but him, seemed to be ignoring your presence. As well as a bit rude.."

"Ah... I see.,"Hestia's face had taken on a sad look. "Do not worry yourself. It is something i am used has the time to stop and chat with me,especially when there so manybtroubling things happening. My advice, ro tou young demigods,is to prepare yourselves, because you may find yourself mixedup in the caos. You must be strong for what is to come. Thank you for stoping by. I will see you some time in the future."

Qe said our good byes and left the two alone again (after Hestia said we should return to our cabin mates). I had no time to think about what she had said, when i heard a big commotion

"What do you mean I can't have grape juice!" Sherry's voice cut through the room. After a few seconds, I qas able to locate her. She was stabding up,yelling at a... centaur.

He tried to reply in a calm voice. "Im sorry, child, but there are restrictions at camp. Our director... " he never got to finish because a purple sphere appeared above Sherry's head. In the centerof it was a cup (or chalice) with grape vines wrapped around it. The whole room smelled of grapes

Everyone turnedto look at a tiny, porky man. He had black,curly hair and wore a tigre pattern Hawaiian shirt.

"What?." he says. " Im a god, i can take as much time as i want in claiming my child. I wanted to make sure everyone knew... Is called building suspense,what would you rotten children say... Ah yes.. Duh" He stood up. " Now then." he started,sbaping his fingers, making the grape vines that had started spouting from Sherry's fingers dissappear. "No morw of that.. There is no grape juice here , child, because father has put me under resrrictions for the next 50 years. We try avoiding grape related drinks. NOW SIT DOWN, SHUT UP,AND EAT, ALL OF YOU"

The rest of dinner was uneventful,we burt our offerings to the gods,then sat with our cabins, getting to know each other. The kids in iris cabin had alot of questions for me,and i tried to answer them as best as i could... And thats how dinner went.

**an finially! we can move on. i dont think i post Sherrys chapter next. i wanted to put alittle of the guys' back story up so u can understand them better.. but thats gonna be done quickly and then its sherry. . I AM DEEPLY SORRY ABIUT ALL THE ERRORS. I AM ON MY PHONE TYPING THIS FOR U GUYS AND IT CAN BE A BITCH SOMETIMES. SORRY FOR THE BAD LANGUAGE... I ALWAYS LOVE TO HEAR TIPSBABD SUCH SO FEEL FREE TO TELL ME. **


End file.
